Who Is He?
by katelynn.hinkle.3
Summary: Who Is He? Clary Fairchild (now living in Idris) said and agreed that she want's to meet her biological brother, Jonathan, and to adopt him to live with Luke, (now her legal father) Jocelyn, and clary Herself, when her brother moves in, in summer, and liv
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY Who Is He? Clary Fairchild (now living in Idris) said and agreed that she want's to meet her biological brother, Jonathan, and to adopt him to live with Luke, (now her legal father) Jocelyn, and clary Herself, when her brother moves in, in summer, and live a even harder Shadowhunter life, will Clary except that Jonathan is center of attention and when they have to go back to NYC? 


	2. Chapter 1 Who Is He? Sum - One

Who Is He?

Chapter ~ Sum - One

I Want Him Here, He's My Blood Too.

Summary

Who Is He? Clary Fairchild (now living in Idris) said and agreed that she want's to meet her biological brother, Jonathan, and to adopt him to live with Luke, (now her legal father) Jocelyn, and clary Herself, when her brother moves in, in summer, and live a even harder Shadowhunter life, will Clary except that Jonathan is center of attention and when they have to go back to NYC?

* * *

Chapter ~ 1

"mom, I want him here, he's my blood too and what if-"

"are you sure? I mean he was just in jail for beating up a guy because he took his beer."

"that was five months ago mom, and he sobered up, because I told him to."

"i'll talk to luke-" I cut her off quickly, very quickly.

"THANKYOU MOM! AND NOW HE HAS A CHANCE! he isn't an outsider now!"

"I never said yes, but again, ill talk to Luke."

"thank you mom" was all I said before I quickly ran out the door to Isabelle, my lifetime friend's, house. We aren't really allowed to use phones in Idris so I have to run to her house, I ran past the Penhallows and the peters and all the stupid markets! and it took forever, but I got there and pounded on the door, Alec answered the door, he hugged me and I ran up the stairs and heard Maryse and Robert yell,

"Hello sweetheart! we missed you!" I smile and run up to Isabelle's door to hear her talking to max and he just turned 12 and started puberty… and he was asking about it, I threw the door open and max screamed and fell off the bed, which caused me and Izzy to laugh so hard we cry then I remember why i'm here and I say,

"Izzy! shut up for a sec! listen to this! Jonathan might be coming to live with us! isn't that great! and he can teach me all the stuff I have not learned-" I look to see her frowning and max also, when they both say,

"he's a mess though" it's my turn to frown so I explain he's cleaned up now and he's finally ready to come to Idris to live, and they both nodded, when I hear pounding up the steps and Alec steps in and says,

"Clary are you staying for lunch? or are you just go home?" I smile at him say

"na, i'm just going to go home." the truth was I was going to stay up all day painting and buying stuff for Jonathan's room if does end up coming to live with us, and then ill be deciding weather to repaint or go buy him different clothes or just wait in till he gets here and we'll both get an excuse to shop, I've saved up tons of money threw my painting walls and demon hunting so when I turn eighteen ill buy the party or something 'suitable' like that.

By the time I got home I was concerned why I did not see Jace, we didn't really know each other it's just that he's hot and Izzy tells me he 'likes me' but I just am always busy so I don't really notice him, and busy for me, means extra lazy for you mundanes. I took a shower, changed into booty shorts, ankle high boots, tight-ish tank top (black as always) and a leather jacket and look at the clock, 2:36 .P.M. not bad, but now I have to talk to the parents about Jonathan... ugh!

"honey I think that's a great idea, joce, think about, but I say yes" I smiled and then looked at mom, she was smiling...

"yes" was all she said and I walked to the closest warlock's house... Magnus Bane's house, id been chosen to go threw and grab Jonathan from the stupid family home, as I portal threw I lurch forward and land in a small bathroom, like the ones in bedroom's.

"what are you doing here!?" whisper-yelled Jonathan from the bathroom door, I smiled and said.

"grab your stuff, your going to Idris, and yes I've talked to the clave, mom, luke and even as far as the people next door!" He frowned and said,

"you sure no one said no?" I nodded as he walked away and packed his stuff which was very little, and he came back with a full duffel bag and said,

"Im ready..." he grabbed my hand and we jumped threw and landed in the Magnus household, I landed rough and almost fell over if Jonathan hadn't grabbed my hand, I smiled and we said thanks and left for home, and now it was 7:47 .P.M. because id spent all day creating his master piece of a room, when we arrived home it took two hours for mom and luke to say hi and get settled in, and yes they talk... ALOT.

"Clary! breakfast! I groaned as Jonathan walked in and said,

"you know when school starts?"

"never mentioned it and yes, TODAY!" I said and he just shook his head and said,

"oh, you need to get up and eat breakfast"

"why the hell are you being my boss right now?"

"I'm not but Jocelyn said she'd get the water buck-"

"IM UP! sheeesh!" Jonathan smiles and walks out of the room, I get up change into black (jean) booty shorts, a black t-shirt with a single blooming rose on the front and petals all around the bottom with a saying, "most roses bloom more than once" and my black combat boots that reach my ankles, then I brushed my hair Into a lazy braid with hair falling out, and then I did the usual, black eyeliner, mascara and white teeth stuff, which happened to work great, I walked down stairs to see Alec, Izzy, Max and Jace sitting eating, I took my plate of food and sent mom a questionable look, she said,

"honey the Lightwoods had work for the clave that had to be done and they sent them over here, are you ok with walking to school with them?"

"OF CORSE! I mean I don't have to walk to school alone so YEAH!" what I hadn't noticed was Jace was starring at me, when I looked around he smirked at me and said,

"I know I'm hot and all, but you don't have to stare." I roll my eye's as I say,

"I just so happened to have seen _you_ starring at me, so are you sure your that hot?" Jonathan walks in and says something surprising,

"leave my baby sister alone, and she's not interested" I smile at him and stick my tongue out at Jace, which he returns, and I look at the clock and go brush my teeth, grab my 'Panic! At The Disco' book bag with Brendon Boyd Urie and badges to each song hes wrote on the bag... well I might have took off the one's I didn't like but 'collar full' my favorite is on my mundane jacket but yes indeed I LOVE COLLAR FULL!

"Clary when are the Lightworms going home?" Jonathan whispered and I laughed and said,

"were walking to school with them so..." he groaned and I laughed, I never knew why he hated the Lightwood's so much, but it was sooo funny.

Jace and Jonathan walked next to me with a frown jace said,

"so Jonathan when did you and Clary really meet?" I punched him and mouthed 'were brother and sister!' he nodded and Jonathan said,

"when she was 15 and I was 16, and we just talked and stuff since then."

"ah so if a guy were to come up to her and grab her butt what would you do?" he smiled at my confused face, when Jonathan said,

"they'd be pretty bloody if they did, why? did you think id sit on the side lines while some guy physically abuses her body?"

"no, I thought you'd be a jerk since every girl we walk buy you wink at." he rolls hi eyes as we walk in a comfortable silence, in till Simon Lewis (which has got a billon times hotter) picks me up and spins me around, he puts me down and says,

"haven't seen you in forever Fray!" he looks at Jonathan confused and I say,

"Simon this is my brother Jonathan, Jonathan Simon is my long time best friend." they shake hands and Jonathan puts his arm around my shoulder and says,

"Clary we should get to school, it was nice to meet you." Simon smiles and says,

"as well as you, but are you gonna be going on the football team?"

"yes, and i'm guessing Jace is also." after all the students of Idris begged the Clave they started a sort of normal school, we still have all the Shadowhunter classes but now we have some of the mundane classes, as Math class, Reading, Art and Gym.

"guys um were going to have to get there early so we can get our stuff."

after forever we all got our lockers next to each other because we begged and Its closer to our side of the building, and our time tables were almost the same, here's mine.

* * *

Name: Clary Fairchild

Locker Number: 189

Locker Combo: 9,8,6,3,5,2

Classes:

Shadowhunter History 8:00~9:00

Reading 9:05~10:05

Math 10:10~11:10

Art 11:15~12:15

Lunch 12:20~12:50

Training/Gym 1:00~2:20

Library/Study 2:25~3:00

Free/Hangout 3:00~3:25

dismissal 3:30

IF YOU HAVE STUDY HALL 3:30~5:00

* * *

"wow we have the same classes, how you feel about that?" Jace said with a smile, I looked at him and smiled,

"I for one feel great because Billy Hendric can not stalk me while your around!" he smiles and rolls his eyes and then Kailee walks around the corner in a very tight booty skirt with a button up shirt that shows almost all her cleavage, me and Jace begin to turn around when Kailee squeaks,

"JACEY! BABY! I MISSED YOU!" me and Jace groan so load it's annoying to my own ears, when she walks up to Jace she looks at me and says,

"Jace... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS SKANK!" I look at her with wide eyes and then start cracking up, she hushes and says,

"what are you laughing at ginger!" I look at her and then her stupid new BOYFRIEND walks up to me and says,

"Kaliee babe you want me to take care of her?" he smiles at me and she says in an innocent voice,

"please baby she's being so mean to me" I look at he and he pushes me against the lockers and says,

"your gonna wish you didn't hurt my girl" I smile and spit at his face, he wipes his face and raises his fist, when I see him on the ground and Jonathan saying,

"were you about to hit my baby sister Clary here? or did I just imagine a dirt bag about to punch her?" I smile and see Kailee staring at my brother, I walk up to her and say,

"you like my bother? he can play nice sometimes in till someone messes with his sister, then there on his bad side." she looks at me and then I punch her so hard I here her scream _and _a bone crush, I see Jace is fighting to other guys as I walk up to them and bang the heads together, as Jace says,

"I was trying not to hurt them where's-" I can tell he see's Kailee and Jonathan, I smile as he playfully punches my arm and then Jonathan walks up and starts checking my body for cuts or bruises I smile as he hugs me and says,

"are you ok? I'm so sorry I left, some girl tripped and I helped her up and began to talk.." I smile and say,

"we might want to get to class...I think Kailee's out but i'm going to take her to the nurses office-"

"no your not you are going to class, and we will leave them here." Jonathan says firmly, I nod and me and Jace walk to class as he says,

"look like there's two of us that does not like when people mess with you." I smile and nod at him, we get to class as everyone is chatting as the teacher walks in and luckily, the teacher is my favorite teacher of all time so he just waves us to a seat, he never yells at me for being late, and there's only one double desk open so me and Jace sit next to each other, about 2 minutes before we leave for next class, Kailee walks in and sits down I start giggling a little as I see the button down was buttoned up, she looks over and rolls her eyes, I hear the bell ring and me and Jace instantly pack up for next class.

I get to Art smiling, my mom went and bought me all of the art essentials and extra I see the seating chart and see yet again im sitting next to Jace and Jonathan, _this should be great _I thought and I sat when Jonathan walked in literally every head turned he winked at a few girls and walked up to me and kiss my cheek when a stupid chick asked me,

"who the hell is the hottie?" I look at her and of coarse I see pure lust in them _PERVERT! PERVERT ALERT! _I wanted to scream when I said,

"Oh he's my brother, he just moved back, oh and tell everyone you know he's my brother and not boyfriend, please" she nodded and told her friend who told her friend and so on.

while I was in Art John and Jace kept looking at my picture in awe as I drew and they scribbled, wow what retards, atleast I try at my grades.

LUNCH... a time of day were you eat lunch food which just so happens to be my favorite part of school, other than art.

I sit down and eat as we talk and talk about this and that, Jace steals a couple of my fries and I steal his cookie but we just laugh it off, and now we are in the changing room in booty shorts and a t-shirt in black and read say "SHADOWHUNTER TRAINING DONT BOTHER OR YOU WILL DIE" I laugh at the new uniforms and walk in and see i'm partnered with my brother, we are going to be thrown into the air over a 12 foot brick wall and then double the rock climbing wall, _GREAT! IM THE FLUCKING FLYER! _

"looks like you and john will have some quality time together" Jace says with a smirk witch I reply with,

"shut up!"


	3. Who Is He Chapter - two Just Great!

Who Is He ~ Chapter two ~ Just Great!

I walk up to John and he smiles as we both look up at the brick wall, when the teacher practically screams in my ear,

"EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! I'm sorry to in form Jace and Clary will be working together and Kailee and Johnathan will work together!" I look amused, _well kinds ironic Kailee was going to work with Jace. _I look up and Jace is smiling and Kailee is growling at me when she comes up and pushes her finger at my chest, she almost screams,

"LISTEN STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE JACE IS MINE! UNDERSTA-" she's cut off when her hands are behind her back and im on top of her, I hear claps from Jace and ms. Blackwell, the gym teacher and I stand up and slowly and carefully Kailee gets into a punching stance, she throws a quick punch which I dodge and the slide under her legs and popped up, as she turned I landed a kick to her knees and she fell, when the gym teacher said (the grumpy male one that does not like me, at all)

"why doesn't little miss perfect fight her boyfriend?" everyone cheered as I nodded and the boy my brother beat up over me came over and into a fighting stance, of coarse I almost pointed out his flaws, which he had so many, and then he ran at me and I slid to the side, I hear him run at me from behinds and I do a back flip over his head and when he turns around my fist collided with his jaw and he was on the ground, I smiled at everyone's shocked faces, only Jace and Johnathan have ever beat him up, I walk over and someone yells,

"LOOK OUT! HE HAS A KNIFE!" I spun ant moved just in time for him to get a deep cut all the way down my arm, very deep, I hear gasps and people..._laughing, _I look to see Kailee's group laughing there faces off, I look at the teacher and see they are restraining him, then I feel arms around my waist, I look up to see Jace and I imminently look for Jonathan who is now holding tons of nurse stuff as he picks me up and sits me on the balance beam he grabs my arm as they look so angry you'd think it was them who was cut, I smile and say,

"it's really not that bad." "don't lie Clary it looks bad." John says and Jace mumbles something like "and bloody." I smile at him and just shake my head,

later that day, we were walking into basically the 'Hangout' and I seen Kailee walking toward my brother when she starts touching his chest I get angry and walk away from Jace who see's why i'm mad and practically runs after me, I get there she hands him a piece of paper... _skank, who gives out there address!? _I walk up and she glares as I grab my brother refusing him to take it, unlike I, he is very nice once Magnus Bane took his demon out, he's very protective and nice. So I walk up to the football try out stand and sit down on the signing desk, then Simon hands me a cream pop and a soda, as I say to John,

"sign up and then you can take me home and play with Jace and Simon."

"not Simon, Alec."

"Alec?" I question

"Alec" he says as I look as Alec walks up to me and says,

"you know its not nice to talk about people behind there back." he jokes and I say,

"it wasn't behind you, it was in front of you."

"yea ok, lil' red you up for track today?"

"OH I forgot about track! can you come to my house to study after track tonight?"

"yes and you know Jace is in track to so he's going to have to come."

"I don't care, Izzy is going to be out with Maryse so I want you to come over."

"ok but you do realize track is a hard sport." Jace comes up and says to me, I snort and say,

"and you do realize your fucking stupid?" Alec, Simon and Jonathan start cracking up and I smirk at him, then he says,

"stupid and good looking! very sexy I am." I finally laugh so hard I snort, and then we all start talking when I realize we got to get to track.

When we arrive at the fresh fields of the track surrounding, I instantly get ready I'm already in my clothes and before I know it, the coach screams

"3...2...1...GO!" I'm off already at the front, no one beats me, not even Jace, I know Jace is next to me, so I quicken my run, I'm not even fully going, when I finally use my all and push as hard as I can, I'm already far ahead of everybody, I was in track when I was a mundane so... this helped, I pulled in by the coach who is shocked he says I'm in and then FINALLY Jace comes along and runs up to me, and hugs me, I smile and say,

"I'm in..." I'm so content I don't hear people approaching, when he finally says,

"me too." I smile and I know our study tonight will be fun.

"THAT IS THE ANSWER!" Jace screams, of coarse I've already finished my math homework while Alec and Jace fought, I cant hold it... I burst out in laughter while Jace and Alec glare at me, I squeak out quickly

"SORRY!" then I start laughing again, but sadly then they push me off the bed and take my homework, but I cant stop laughing!

"you could have told us you had the answer!" I laugh even harder, then finally calm down and I realize they are leaning over on the bed watching me, I look at them and they smile, they pull me up and we get to the weirdest English question's ever,

"im your partner!" says Jace as I smile and Nod I say,

"JOHNATHAN! Alec your his partner, is that ok?" he nods as we all four begin.

* * *

**Name: Clary Fairchild ** **Partner Name: Jace Lightwood **

Answer the question's with one other person. Then you compare yourself! have fun learning about new people!

**Partner One!**

**Name: Jace Lightwood**

1: what is your partner's favorite animal?  lion 

2: what is your partner's favorite color?  gold 

3: how old is your partner and your partner's eye color?  17 / gold 

4: what are your partner most scared of?  ducks 

5: what is your favorite part of you partners body?  eyes and hair 

6: would you ever date your partner?  maybe 

7: how long have you known your partner?  3 years 

8: what is your partner's full name?  Jonathan Christopher Herondale 

9: does your partner have scars? yes 

10: would you kiss your partner if someone asked you to? yes 

* * *

**Partner Two**

**Name: Clary Fairchild**

1: what is your partner's favorite animal?  don't have one 

2: what is your partner's favorite color?  green 

3: how old is your partner and your partner's eye color?  16 / green 

4: what are your partner most scared of? dying 

5: what is your favorite part of you partners body?  eyes and hair 

6: would you ever date your partner?  maybe 

7: how long have you known your partner?  3 years 

8: what is your partner's full name?  Clarissa Adele Morgensten 

9: does your partner have scars? a few 

10: would you kiss your partner if someone asked you to? yes 

* * *

"so... these questions were really weird." Alec finally said,

"yea... hey I think im going to bed and mom said the boys could spend the night if either Jace or you sleep on the floor."

"CALLED IT!" they both yell at the same time, my mom loves Alec as her own and has known him as a goody toe-shoes, so she don't really care.

"no fair Clary I want to sleep-" he is interrupted by Alec pulling the bed/couch out.

"thank you Alec! I thought id sleep on the floor." he smiles at me and I laugh as he falls into a mattress of dust.

"Clary can I..." he slightly blushed as I smiled and rolled my eyes and pulled the blankets back, pated the spot next to me, as I got up and walked to my dresser, pulled out boy short underwear and a over-sized big t-shirt. I groaned as Johnathan walked into my bathroom,

"I was going to change in there!" I heard laughter than,

"CHANGE IN THERE! NO DONT I DONT WANT IMMATURE PERVES WATCHING MY BABY SISTER CHANGE!" Jace smirked and Alec blushed,

"TO LATE!" I spun my finger and they both turned there heads, and I pulled my shirt off I swore I saw Jace peek out of the corner of his eye, ah whatever.


End file.
